They Would Always Visit
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: They would always visit their own spot, hoping for each other, to see each other once again, even if it were to be only for a moment...ChihiroxHaku COMPLETE!
1. They Would Always Visit

_**They Would Always Visit**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _Spirited Away_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—No curses, just kinda sad.

**A/N: **Just something that's been lingering in my mind ever since I saw the movie (which was about two years ago) I decided to write it now, yes, but still, hope you like it. : P

S-----------A

After they moved into the new house, Chihiro had accommodated. She went to school each day, made new friends, and just managed her life. But, one thing never changed…

Every single day, after school, she walked, alone, down the hill, past the small shrines, and up to the entrance she had come to call '_The Gate to the Spirit World'_.

She never entered though; too afraid to experience the mess she had first gone through when she and her parents first walked through it. She would place her backpack next to the oddly shaped statue the sat before the entrance and would sit down next to it.

The breeze never changed, nor was it ever the same, either. She would always let it play with her hair, taunting her to walk in once again. She could sometimes swear she could hear it whisper to her; '_Come…in…it will…be safe…you'll see…Haku_'.

She shuddered as she remembered the name of the spirit she had fallen in love with. The young river dragon with darkish green hair and a trusting smile. So sweet were the memories…yet so cruel were the dreams she had of him…the dreams that felt all too real.

She would never forget him, no matter what. She wishes to see him again. Yet, wishes seem so hollow at times.

She hugged her knees tightly and squeezed her arms.

She promised she'd never look back…a promise that is easier _said_ than _done_…

S-----------A

Haku; a young spirit, strong-willed, determined, and, most importantly, loyal…loyal to those he cares for.

Was he loyal to her? Of course, referring to the young Chihiro who was on the other side of the passageway to the Spirit World; he wondered, had he been loyal to her?

Of course he had! He helped her escape from the bathhouse controlled by Yubaba, yes? Along with the help of her friends as well, such as No Face, the spirit who went crazy in the bathhouse, Rin, the bathhouse employee girl, and Kamajii, the boiler man.

Yet, now he wondered if he had been loyal to himself. He fell for her, somewhere along the way, he fell for her.

Now, as he stood at the edge of the field that would turn to a river at night, he wondered if she had felt the same.

Did she love him as he loved her? Did she know that he felt that way?

Would they truly ever meet again as he said they would?

S-----------A

They both looked out; Chihiro into the darkness of the entrance and Haku out to the vast field of the Spirit World, completely unaware that they both looked out. Both wanted the same thing; to see each other again.

Whether it be for a single minute or an entire lifetime, they wanted to see each other again…

They would always visit…and that would never change…unless one of them were to gather their courage, and pass to the other's world.

And, if, and until, that ever happens, _They Would Always Visit. _

S-----------A

**A/N: **Just R&R, constructive critics, no flames. I _may _add one more chapter to this, so it doesn't have to be so sad, but, for now, it's complete.


	2. Reunited

_**They Would Always Visit: Part Two**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _Spirited Away_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG at most.

**A/N: **OK, this is the second chapter; Part Two, as the title says :) So, anyone whose read the first chapter and were hoping for an ending…TA DA! Here it is! Well, what are you waiting for? The story's right there, waiting…

By the way, I'm going to assume that, in the movie, Chihiro was 8 years old and Haku was…9:P So, this takes place –uses fingers to count off proper amount of years- at least 8 years later. Meaning? It means that Chihiro is 16 now and Haku is 17 :P Hope that's OK, people -looks away to something shiny- O.O shiny!

S-----------A

Chihiro, 16, walked down the hill after school on Friday afternoon. She hadn't changed much over the years; her brown hair was still held up in a ponytail by the pink, shiny band made by her friends in the Spirit World. She smiled slightly at the memory of them. She had gotten taller, of course, and she had kept her hair at shoulder's length.

She passed by the small shrines and stopped before them for a moment. She stared down at them, her black mini-skirt softly flowing as the breezes past. She sighed and adjusted the straps of her black _JanSport _backpack and continued.

She carefully walked down the hill that led her to _The Gate to the Spirit World._ Soon enough, she was standing next to the small, odd statue before the entrance. She pulled off her backpack and laid it next to the figure as she sat down herself.

She leaned her right shoulder on the statue and stared out to the darkness of the entrance. The wind picked up slightly and played with her hair, taunting her as it always did. She frowned upon its behavior and sighed once more.

The short sleeves of her white button-up shirt flowed with the wind.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her red long-sock, covered leg.

She looked through the darkness, hoping to see a familiar pair of green eyes, but nothing was seen.

She moaned, saddened, and leaned her head down on the statue at her side.

She left her eyes slightly closed before opening them fully to the sound of loud crashes and low growling.

The brunette girl squinted in the darkness, trying to see through the shadows, but her eyes widened fully, surprised at what she could see…

S-----------A

Haku, 17, the young river spirit, looked across the vast, lush, green field. He hadn't changed much over the years; his hair was still long, but, more or less, still at neck's length. He now wore, instead of the white shirt and blue shorts, a dark blue shirt with short sleeves and black shorts.

He looked behind him to Yubaba.

"We had a deal, Yubaba! You let Chihiro go, why have you held me here for so long!?" he demanded from the elder woman.

"No reason, just wanted to keep you here longer to see if you would die of your own depression" Yubaba informed snarkily.

Haku glared at the woman. "Then why have you brought me here today?" he asked.

"I have a proposition for you" the bathhouse owner told him.

Haku widened his eyes curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"You might earn your freedom today…_IF_, you can make it across the field and to the Human's World in one piece" Yubaba explained.

Haku looked to the field ahead of him and smiled triumphantly. "Seems easy enough" he said and then frowned. "What's the catch?" he demanded quietly but angrily.

Yubaba chuckled evily. "Simple" she began. She walked next to the boy and outstretched her hand to the field before them. In a matter of seconds, the beautiful field was covered in a sea of terrible creatures and monsters.

Haku's eyes widened nervously.

"If you can get over that and to the other side of the gate; you're free. If my monsters take you down; you stay…_forever_!" Yubaba declared.

Haku glared at her but turned stern. "So be it!" he muttered. He took a few steps back and brought his right hand to his face. He pulled his index finger and thumb so that they touched each other. He then took a deep breath and gently blew into the touching fingers, in turn, making scales appear on the opposite side.

Soon, he transformed into his dragon form and walked next to Yubaba.

The elder woman looked at him and grinned. "It's been nice knowing you, Haku!" she said falsely and then laughed evily.

The river spirit glared at her for a moment and took off. He flew high above the wretched creatures, hearing their growls and roars. He flew higher, hoping they could not reach him. He was wrong.

The monsters flew up to him and bit his left hind leg. Haku let out a pained roar and sped up his flight. The beings continued to fly up at his side and attack with their sharp claws and fangs. Haku let out pained roars and growls but would snap at one when he had the chance.

Soon, about halfway across the field, he was already covered in gashes and blood.

_I have to make it across!_ He thought determinedly. _I have to make it to Chihiro!_

He continued flying, fighting the monsters to keep from getting injured further, and speeding up as well. Soon, he made it to the small, red structure; the entranceway in which Chihiro had passed through the first time.

He rocketed through the formation, his speed causing him to crash into objects and get injured. He continued nonetheless. Soon, he was enveloped in the darkness of a tunnel. After flying quickly through, he could see light ahead of him and he sped up once more…

S-----------A

_Is that…? _Chihiro thought as she stood up. _It…It can't be _she saw two shining lights, like eyes, through the darkness.

Just she thought that, the two eyes took form of dragon. Her eyes widened; there was only one dragon she knew of that would pass through _The Gate to the Spirit World._

The long, white dragon came crashing through the tunnel.

She screamed and ducked as the dragon came over her and crashed into a tree behind her. She felt droplets of something come on her arms, back and face. When she looked, it was blood. She gasped silently and quickly stood up and looked to the dragon behind her.

Her eyes widened at the dragons colors; its long, snake-like body was white, it had legs like that of a bird and its mane and tail were light-green.

_Haku!_ She thought, happily.

She slowly stepped towards him.

The young dragon slowly stood up and looked up at Chihiro. He growled lightly, not entirely recognizing her due his obscured vision because of him being scared of not making it across.

"Haku? Is that you? It's me; Chihiro!" the brunette said comfortingly.

Haku's eyes widened and his vision cleared at the familiarity in the girl's voice. _Chihiro!_ He thought happily.

He walked up to her and quickly put his forehead to hers.

Chihiro returned by putting her hands on the side of his face and holding him tightly. "It really is you, isn't it?" she asked as she cried lightly.

Haku replied with a low, happy, growl.

Chihiro pulled away and smiled at the dragon before her and pulled him into another tight embrace, remembering the time she had reunited with him after she had gone to Zeniba's house in order to apologize for him.

Haku let her hug him, finally feeling the embrace he had been longing for and that haunted his dreams. This time, though, it was real. He growled happily in response to her gentle touch.

When Chihiro pulled away once more, she frowned. "Haku, why are you bleeding?" she asked sadly.

Haku shrugged quietly. Chihiro understood.

"Yubaba did this to you, didn't she?" she asked sternly. Haku nodded slightly.

Chihiro's smile returned once more. "It doesn't matter; as long as you're back!" she said and stroked his neck. Haku returned by rubbing his forehead on hers.

"I missed you so much, Haku" Chihiro murmured.

Soon, Chihiro felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. When she looked, Haku had transformed into his human form.

"I missed you too, Chihiro" he whispered and smiled gently at her. The brunette smiled happily in return. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I never forgot about you, Haku…I love you" she whispered, finally full filling one of her better dreams.

Haku smiled and held her tightly in his arms. "I love you too, Chihiro…and I'm glad I finally got the chance to tell you because…I was worried you didn't feel the same" he explained.

Chihiro laughed slightly and looked up at him. She carefully put her hand on his cheek and leaned in. Carefully, she placed her lips on his and put her arms around his neck. Haku slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, continuing to hold her in his arms.

_**Fin**_

S-----------A

**A/N: **Aw, happy ending! -Sniffle- I'm so proud! My first _Spirited Away_ fic and I'm so happy with it! X3 Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks!

By the way, that whole _JanSport _thing in the first chapter, I don't own _JanSport_ in any way; I just thought it would be interesting to use a _REAL_ brand name in a story :P I'm weird like that XD Hope you liked the story, by the way! Ta ta for now! ;)


End file.
